The Sun and Moon
by XxAngelGamerxX3
Summary: This is a love story between characters from the anime naruto
1. Confession

"Naruto planned on telling sasuke how he felt after he became a chunin but since the last chunin exam got canceled he was gonna tell him when he gets back to the village after two almost three years training he will finally be home in a few days  
-few days later  
"When naruto finally got home he asked Kakashi sensei where Sasuke was Kakashi said "well sasuke should be at his house why? " Naruto replied '"N-No reason" *while blushing* ok.. Kakashi replied Naruto ran to Sasuke's house as fast he could when got to his house he yelled "SASUKE" Sasuke looked and replied "Naruto..? Naruto replied "Yes! im finally back...and i have something to tell you..." Sasuke replied with "What is it Naruto?" Naruto repied with "Well I-I l-like you sasuke.. " he said that while blushing Sasuke replied with "well i like you to Naruto" Naruto replied with "No what I mean is.. I love you!.." he said while blushing even redder Sasuke replied with "Well Naruto I..Im sorry i don't have the same feeling's Naruto started tearing up and just thinking "why why..i trained so hard for you.."Sasuke goes up to Naruto and hugs him and says "im sorry" while wiping away Naruto's tears Naruto says "Can you at least try.." Sasuke replied with "What do you mean Naruto?" Naruto replied with "Can you try to love me?" Sasuke replied "Ok i'll try starting with holding hands" Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and holds it tight Naruto blushes and says "ok..but does this mean we're dating?" Sasuke replies "Yes it does.." Naruto smiles and says "C-Can I k-k-kiss you?" Sasuke nods "yes" and Naruto puts his hands on Sasuke's cheeks and kisses him...  
To be continued...  
Q/A  
Q: Is there gonna be a second chapter?  
A: Yes


	2. Smexy time

Naruto kissed Sasuke and as they were kissing Sasuke seemed to be really getting into it Sasuke slipped his tounge in Naruto's mouth Naruto was suprised but liked it so Naruto also slipped his tounge into Sasuke's mouth Sasuke pushed Naruto down on to his couch and got on top of him they were still tounge kissing though they were both grinding against each other Naruto moaned Sasuke started to kiss Naruto's neck and lick it to then he started to suck his neck Naruto was moaning even more Sasuke started to unzip Naruto's coat after he took of Naruto's coat Naruto started to take off Sasuke's shirt then Sasuke started to unzip Naruto's pants and then Naruto started to unzip Sasuke's pants now both of them were only in their boxers Sasuke asked Naruto "are you ready Naruto?" Naruto nodded _"yes"_ Sasuke started to kiss Naruto's neck down to his chest and then he pulled down Naruto's boxer and Started to suck Naruto's cock Naruto was moaning Sasuke's name and then Sasuke started to lick Naruto's asshole then Sasuke stuck his tounge inside Naruto was moaning even more then Sasuke pulled his tounge out and Sasuke took off his boxers he was really hard Sasuke said to Naruto "Im gonna put it in are you sure its okay?" Naruto said "of course" Sasuke stuck his big cock inside Naruto Naruto moaned then Sasuke started to thrust Naruto was moaning and while Sasuke was thrusting he started to rub Naruto's cock Naruto was moaning even louder while calling out Sasuke's name then Sasuke said  
"Im gonna start moving" Naruto nodded _"okay"_ then Sasuke started to move his cock in and out of Naruto Sasuke then started to lick Naruto's nipples Naruto kept on moaning Sasuke's name Naruto said 'Im cumming Sasuke" Sasuke said " me to" they both came Sasuke came in Naruto while Naruto came on his stomach then later after they were done cleaning up and got dressed Naruto told Sasuke goodbye and Naruto went home


	3. News on chapter 3

Hey i wanna talk about chapter 3 it'll be here soon thats for sure but also i wanna see reviews on my chapters as well so i know if you guys liked it or if i need to change any thing

 **But still i wanna here shit like** ** _"Bruh you need to fucking change this and that" or "I fucking love it your doing a great job Angel"_**

I am not saying that you have to though its just a thought but here is also why i still havent made or posted a new chapter

Its hard to think and write up what they are gonna do next

I don't know what you guys opinion's are on my first two chapters

I was on hiatus for a while

But there's definetly gonna be a chapter 3 though so don't worry

 ** _But Angel you haven't even gotten started yet_**

IM WORKING ON IT SO SHUT THE FUCK UP

But seriously though i really am working on it so it should be done in one or two days  
... _ **But..Angel**_

 _ **BITCH I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UPPP**_

But anyway i hope you guys read this and be patient for the next chapter

Byeee


	4. Telling everyone

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were so embarrassed when they saw each other at meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan Kakashi and Sakura were confused on why the two were embarrassed

"Good morning Kakashi-Sensei morning Sakura-chan" says Naruto and Sasuke they say good morning back "g-good morning Sasuke-kun!" says Naruto in a shy voice "g-good morning Naruto-kun" Sasuke replies

Today Sasuke and Naruto planned on telling everyone that they were dating so they thought "now's the chance!"

"um everyone...me and Naruto-kun have something to tell you.." says Sasuke in a embarrassed voice "what is it?" Kakashi and Sakura replies "me and Sasuke are dating!" says Naruto with a big smile while blushing  
"I'm happy for you to congratz!" says Kakashi "w-what...i..but i love you Sasuke-kun...Naruto how could you?..." says Sakura who looks as though she seen a ghost "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan..  
..but i love him too and you can't change that!" says Naruto "Sorry Sakura but ..I can't accept those feelings..." says Sasuke "prove it!" says Sakura "what do you mean?" Sasuke replies  
"prove to me your dating! since I don't believe you!" says Sakura "I don't have to prove anything to y-" Sasuke gets cut of when Naruto kisses him on the lips Naruto then sticks his tongue in Sasuke's mouth Sasuke also kisses him back "there is that proof enough?" says Naruto in a satisfied voice "...I guess...yes it is ..." Sakura replies Kakashi-Sensei seems a bit shocked after that tongue kiss  
"well...how about we get on with some training then?" says Kakashi in a excited voice "Alright!" says Sasuke and Naruto in a excited voice "..sure i guess.." says Sakura in a bit of depressing voice

 **whew i'm worn out ...gosh took me a while to think of what to write for this chapter but i did it! hope you guys like it so enjoy!**


	5. Aftermath of training

After training...

Sakura walks up to Sasuke and asks "can i speak to you alone Sasuke-kun" Sasuke replies with "um ok i guess" Sakura says "ok good follow me" Sasuke asks "where are we going?" Sakura replies "to my house"  
Sasuke says " oh ok" Naruto over hears their conversation and he thinks "i have to follow them i can't let Sakura-chan be alone with him" so Naruto follows them to Sakura's house Naruto spys on them from a distance and peeks into Sakura's bedroom window to look and hear what they are talking about

In Sakura's bedroom...

Sasuke asks "so what did you want to talk to me about Sakura-chan" Sakura replies with "well...are you really dating Naruto-kun" Sasuke replies with "yeah I am I love him i always have for a long time he is my love he is my world my everything" Sakura says "Ok i just needed to verify that so i can just accept this so thanks you may leave now Sasuke-kun" Sasuke leaves and when he gets outside Naruto is standing there waiting  
Sasuke says "N-Naruto-kun!..did you hear everything?.." he says blushing Naruto says "yes i did and i feel the same" he kisses Sasuke "mmmph!" Sasuke is suprised Naruto says "come on let's go back to my house and go to sleep" Sasuke says "ok"

They go back to Naruto's house and sleep


End file.
